


I Don't Want to Live Forever

by Peaceful_Warlock



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Emotional, Husbands, Immortality, Love, M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peaceful_Warlock/pseuds/Peaceful_Warlock
Summary: Magnus wants to ask Alec about taking away his own immortality. He wants to spend the rest of his life with his husband but it's not a decision to be taken lightly.





	I Don't Want to Live Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about how this conversation would go down if they did discover a way to make Magnus start ageing again and it made me emo so I've written it all down :)
> 
> Also, I thought of these song lyrics whilst writing:
> 
> "And I'd give up forever to touch you  
> 'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
> You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
> And I don't want to go home right now"
> 
> \- Iris, Goo Goo Dolls

"Hey, you said you wanted to talk?" Alec knocks gently on the doorframe of his husband's office.

Magnus looks up with a nod and smiles, a smile that doesn't quite reach the edges of his mouth. Alec, noticing this, walks with some caution into the room and takes a seat opposite the warlock.

"Is everything okay?" Alec looks worriedly at Magnus who is clearly nervous, twirling his fingers around each other, doing invisible magic.

Magnus inhales deeply. "Everything's fine. I just...I've been meaning to talk to you about something for a while." He looks at Alec in a way that he hopes is comforting, with a soft smile still on his lips.

"It sounds serious." Alec rests his arms on the desk in front of him, a deeply worried look on his face. "Is it serious?"

Magnus pauses for moment to think then responds, looking away briefly. "Yes. It is." Seeing the look of terror on Alec's face, he adds quickly "But, it's not a bad thing."

"Okay" Alec is relieved but still sceptical.

Magnus takes a deep breath and decides it's best to just come out with it. "I've found a way to take away my immortality."

Alec's face contorts in disbelief. "What? Magnus, I can't-"

"Just hear me out. Please."

Alec nods meekly.

"The book of the white has the enchantment in it that I was looking for. I don't know why I never saw it before, but I think maybe it's because I never wanted to see it...until...you know...you"

Alec exhales a breath he had been unknowingly holding.

Magnus continues, looking directly at Alec. "I've thought about this a lot. I've done a lot of research on it. And it's something that I want."

Alec still looks partially shocked and doesn't respond for a moment. "Magnus, this is your life we're talking about. I can't let you shorten it...because of me, it's not fair."

"Alexander, I don't want to live forever." Suddenly, the warlock's eye's develop a tell-tale shine that he doesn't bother to blink away. "Not if it's without you."

Alec's eyes start to brim with tears as he tries to think of something to say. "But what about-what if-what if you...regret it?"

"I won't regret it. Not if it means I get to spend the rest of my life with you." Magnus smiles, a real, hopeful smile. A tear runs down his cheek and lands on his lips.

"Alec, this is something I've wanted for a long time, I know it's what I want. And now it's possible."

"But, Magnus, I would feel terrible if...if it didn't work out the way we're hoping. What if something happens, between us? What if you decide you don't want to be with me anymore?"

Magnus marvels for a second at the utter stupidity in the question he was just asked. "If I decide I don't want to be with you anymore, my life won't be worth living anyway. I have more faith in us than I've ever had in anything."

Alec looks lovingly at Magnus but still has doubts. "Wait, but, to take away your immortality? Doesn't that mean you'd just be...you know..dust?"

Magnus smiles at this but explains. "No, it's more like just restarting the ageing process. I've looked into every possibility, factor, every consequence. Trust me."

Alec looks down at the desk in contemplation.

"What are you thinking?" Magnus asks softly.

"I just can't believe you'd do this for me." Alec meets his husband's eyes.

"I wouldn't be doing it for you, it's because of you. It's for me. For us."

"But, you'd be giving up so much, so many years."

"Hey, if you're not in them, I don't need them. I've lived for far more centuries than I should have, but just enough to take me to you. Now... I only need enough to take me with you, and no further."

Alec smiles through tears full of admiration and love. Magnus reaches for his hand across the desk and intertwines their fingers, lifting the pair of linked hands through the air to rest next to his lips. He kisses Alec's knuckles, maintaining eye contact.

"I want this."

"Can I think about it?" Alec manages.

"Of course. Take as long as you need. I'm not going to do anything unless you approve." Magnus smiles at Alec in wonder. "I never thought I'd ever want this." He laughs a little. "It would seem you've had quite the impact on me."

"Yeah" Alec replies. "You know I just want you to be happy. But, this is a big decision. There's no going back."

Magnus just shakes his head, understanding. "I know, it's not to be taken lightly. I don't want to do anything you're not happy with. I wouldn't want you to feel bad if we did go through with it, you don't have to feel guilty at all." He kisses Alec's hand again. "Do you understand?"

Alec nods. "I'll think about it." Suddenly, he can't help but smile. "You must really love me, huh?"

Magnus just nods slowly, thinking that's an understatement. "I'd give up forever for you."

 

 

 


End file.
